This invention relates to high strength, thermally resistant, fire retardant, polymethylpentene compositions.
Polymethylpentene, also known as PMP, has long been known in the art. Although many methods are known in the art for improving the performance characteristics of compositions like polyethylene and polypropylene, these same methods tend not to work in the higher alpha olefins, like PMP. Recently, great emphasis has been placed upon modifying the PMP polymer structure in order to improve the performance characteristics of this polymer. Most of these methods deal with creating a more interactive surface between the PMP polymer structure and the other constituents in the composition. It has been noted though, that the majority of these methods of improving PMP performance characteristics tend to be time consuming and somewhat expensive. Therefore, a method of producing a high strength, thermally resistant, fire retardant, PMP composition, in which the PMP polymer matrix does not have to be substantially altered, would be of great scientific and economic value.